fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet
Juliet Fiamatta Arst Di Capulet (ジュリエット フィアマッタ アスト キャピュレット Jurietto Fiamatta Asuto Di Kyapyuretto) is one of the main Cures of Gonzo☆ Pretty Cure! And originally of Romeo X Juliet, Juliet has 16 years old. She appears in "Becoming Partners Arc" of episode 13. When had lost her eyes and become blind, she will become the black dragon after her Cosmos Piece darkens, but she had to save by Cure Ace. At first, she refused to become her partner for fear that it happens again as in the past, but she changes her mind. Juliet's alter ego is Cure Draco (キュア ドラコ Kyua Dorako). her Dragon eyes that can wait the minds of the victims to give them headaches or kill them, Juliet could also collapsed if she reaches her limits. This is why she should wear a mask, because without it she can be very dangerous for Precures. Her constellation is a Dragon, her theme color is red. In the movie only, her Zodiac form is Cure Capricorn (キュア カプリコーンKyua Kapurikōn), one of the Zodiac twelve signs, with a Capricorn Zodiac PreCloth. Her God form is Eltanin Draco (エルタニン ドラコ Erutanin Dorako). Appearance: In her civilian form, Juliet appears in several outfits. She most often depicted in a peach dress, boots, and complete with a collar. As Cure Draco, she gains dragon wings and tail, her glasses became a dragon mask and placing it on the face, her eyes become Dragon Eyes with a golden color, her A-sharped earrings. Her red bib with a dragon motif, and claws-like red shoulder pad, a red and black skirt, and her PreCloth became a Cosmos Piece attaches itself to her collar. She had red gauntlets with a dragon scale-like shield on the left, and red boots. As Eltanin Draco, she is now covered with a red armor, the dragon wings and tail are now amored, she had the same Dragon Eyes, but her dragon mask disappeared and negates the effect of the Dragon eyes, she had her same A-sharped earrings. A red crystal with a dragon motif encrusted on her red bib, and claws-like red shoulder pad, a red plateskirt, and her same Cosmos Piece attaches itself to her collar. She had red gauntlets with two dragon head-like shields, and red leggings. As Cure Capricorn, she is now covered with a golden armor. She had a goat-like helmet. She had her same Cosmos Piece attaches itself to her collar, a Capricorn motif on the golden bib, golden shoulder pad, golden leggings, a golden plateskirt, and golden gauntlets. Personality: She can be described as Tsundere and lively her sense of justice often causes her to risk her life, but she can be described as a sweet girl innocent and naïve. Having grown up in the misery, she often has to steal food and hates people who waste it, she is skilled Video Games but not being very good at sewing. Since she remained as Cure Draco due the curse effect, she hates especially Precures like Rosette aka Cure Cygnus. And she does not hesitate to kill those who oppose her. Early life: at Neo Verona, after her parents was killed in the war by the Montagues, she was survived with her childhood friend, Cordelia. Juliet as a child is really hungry, as she had lived in misery, moreover she has to stealing food. Unfortunately, she gets caught and beaten by the fruit seller. Furious, when she kicks with anger at wooden boxes, she discovered a PreCloth which represented the Dragon constellation and thus a instruction paper. She decided to using the Dragon PreCloth and becoming a Precure for her friends' happiness, when she was fighting evil creature appears and overcomes as easily. Later, she giving food for them, and she assumes her Precure form to introduce herself to them as Cure Draco, Of course, she did not know what to do to become normal again. The next days, terrible rumors spared to Neo Verona that the Precure had the cursed powers like Dragon Eyes, later when Draco spots the boy's falcon and tries to catch it for him with the Dragon Eyes, but accidentally kills it. When she realizes what she did, he gets so upset when he discovers that she had the cursed Dragon Eyes, her friend is almost paralyzed, he go away by hitting her, and Draco watches him in shock and crying. When she comes home, she discovers with horror that he broke down and killed himself and their friends family, and thus her home is burning, leaving Cure Draco alone (realized that she can not remain human because of the curse from her PreCloth). People of Neo Verona began to hate her and cursed powers, which forces her into exile. Since her exile, several cities have learned the rumors about her and decides to deny or hunted her. When she was hosted then denounced by people and nobody wants to accept her, she kill them by revenge. When the Precures have to attack her, she uses her Dragon Eyes to defend herself, but she reaches her limits because of her cursed powers, she collapses with a bloody body. Ten years later Juliet / Cure Draco had 16 years old, at rainy day in the ruined city, she wearing a dragon mask for hiding her Dragon Eyes, her hatred towards Precures was reinforced and intensive. She was surrounded by deceased Precures' spirits who reject and disown her, she protested violently, saying that it was not her fault. Suddenly, a handsome young man appears behind her that is named Romeo Montague who awsers her that she's right, when he removed the mask to look at the eyes, he has been immunized from Dragon Eyes and he says that she was beautiful, she began crying for the first time in ten years. Romeo takes her around the world, but people have heard the rumor about Dragon Eyes and thus Cure Draco, and finally they coming in Greece. Then Juliet's old friends, Cordelia, Curio, Tybalt, Antonio and Francisco who know what happened 10 years ago but they accept her, and found a way to freed from her curse. Later, the couple with Romeo was formed and they kissing, Romeo asked to her of the real name (although it was forbidden to reveal the true identity as a Precure), and she reveals her true name of Juliet Fiamatta Arst Di Capulet. Unfortunately, Romeo is captured by Hades, forced her to reach Hades to prevent Romeo gets tortured or killed. Relationships: Lord and Lady capulet: They are Juliet's deceased parents, they was killed when Juliet is was young. Romeo Montague: He meets with Juliet when she was Cure Draco after being hunted by people who are afraid of the Dragon Eyes' power, Romeo has seen her true face for the first time saying she was beautiful, and he was immunized of the cursed eyes. The two form a couple, but he was later kidnapped by Hades, but he was saved by Tybalt and the Precures. Tybalt: Tybalt is Juliet's cousin. Aguri Madoka: Aguri is Juliet’s red DokiDoki counterpart and her partner. Rosette Christopher: Despite she and Rosette are rivals and later friends, at first Rosette and Juliet were at odds over their differences in philosophy, but after learning the truth about Joshua’s death, she sympathizes with her and tries to help her, they later became friends when Juliet tells her about how she got her past. Transformations: Cure Draco (キュア ドラコ Kyua Dorako): is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Juliet. Her Dragon eyes that can wait the minds of the victims to give them headaches or kill them, she could also collapsed if she reaches her limits. This is why she should wear a mask, because without it she can be very dangerous for Precures. Before to transform, she using her PreCloth, she pulling the chain of her PreCloth, she says "Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Cosmos!". And the transformation begins; she flies in a red body, except for head, glowing with red light. She gains dragon wings and tail, she removed her glasses, she close her eyes and open the eyes who become the Dragon Eyes with a golden color. She threw her glasses, then will became a dragon mask, and placing it on the face for hiding her Dragon Eyes, and her A-sharped earrings start to appear. Her red bib with a dragon motif, and claws-like red shoulder pad, a red and black skirt then appears and her PreCloth became a Cosmos Piece attaches itself to her collar. Finally are her red gauntlets with a dragon scale-like shield on the left, and red boots. She then does a short dance before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Draco, posing afterward with a Dragon constellation for background. Eltanin Draco (エルタニン ドラコ Erutanin Dorako): Is Cure Draco’s God form. And the transformation begins; she flies in a red body, except for head, glowing with red light. The dragon wings and tail are now amored, she had the same Dragon Eyes, and her dragon mask disappeared and negates the effect of the Dragon eyes, she had her same A-sharped earrings. A red crystal with a dragon motif encrusted on her red bib, and claws-like red shoulder pad, a red plateskirt then appears, and her same Cosmos Piece attaches itself to her collar. Finally are her red gauntlets with two dragon head-like shields, and red leggings. She then does a short dance before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Draco, posing afterward with a Dragon constellation for background. Black☆Star Draco (ブラック☆スター ドラコ Burakku☆Sutā Dorako): Cure Draco's corrupted form. She represents Hate; she believes that world is filled with hate and that love is nothing. Her tragic past during childhood, when she become a Precure so that helping to her friends' happiness; when one of her friends learned of the cursed dragon eyes, he went mad and killed everyone in her friends aside from Juliet, since the tragedy she remained as Cure Draco due the curse. As such, she hates Precures. When fighting with Cure Ace, her dimension is the vision of her past, with a burning castle (is her home). Cure Capricorn (キュア カプ コーン Kyua Kapurikōn): Her Zodiac form with a Capricorn Zodiac PreCloth in movie only. She had a goat-like helmet. She had her same Cosmos Piece attaches itself to her collar, a Capricorn motif on the golden bib, golden shoulder pad, golden leggings, a golden plateskirt, and golden gauntlets. Attacks: Ignis Draco Dente (イグニス ドラコ デンテ Igunisu Dorako Dente, “Fire Dragon Fang” in English dub): Is her main and signature attack, when her energy forms the spirit of a dragon. Cure Draco uses a punch which unleashes energy is comparable to the image of a fire dragon rising towards the sky. A breath and drag violently hitting the opponent rose into the air with the image of a dragon devouring the opponent. Crimson Flare (クリムゾンフレア Kurimuzon Furea): Cure Draco's sub attack. Scale Barrier (スケール バリア Sukēru Baria, “Dragon Shield” in English dub): Her defensive move, she developed her Scale Barrier into a defensive move with her shield. She creates dragon scales of her shield, acting as a shield capable of stopping attacks from creatures with high capture levels. Draco Ace Shoot (ドラコ エース シュート Dorako Ēsu Shūto): The combine attack with Cure Ace, at first, Cure Ace sticks with her "Love Kiss Rouge", and waves it around, making the top of it glow. When Cure Draco energy forms the spirit of a dragon. Then Cure Ace applies the lipstick and touches her lips creating a giant red glowing heart. And then Cure Draco uses a punch which unleashes energy is comparable to the image of a fire dragon toward the target. Withe the combine powers, it drag violently hitting the opponent rose into the air with the image of a dragon devouring the opponent. Capricorn Thunderbolt (カプリコーン サンダーボルト Kapurikōn Sandāboruto): Is the new main attack of Cure Capricorn, in the movie. In the middle of a maelstrom, Cure Capricorn’s energy forms a spirit of a Capricorn. Spiraling upwards, in high-speed flight, Cure Capricorn suffuses her body with electrical energy. The clouds surrounding Cure Capricorn darken. She then unleashes bolts of lightning from her body, sundering the ground around the enemy. This is followed by a blast of lightning striking the enemy directly, sending debris flying into the air. Soaring Sky Dragon (ソアリング スカイ ドラゴンSoaringu Sukai Doragon): Is forbidden technique of Cure Draco in episode 45. Cure Draco, used it in order to defeat anyone, but she also dies. Her energy forms a dragon, and then intensifies her forbidden power at her peak and this energy manifests itself then around her body as a red dragon circling. She grabs her opponent from behind and takes off with her in the air with intense speed, in the manner of an ascending dragon. They continue to rise well up their dead, normally resulting from the incineration of their bodies into the atmosphere. The enemy cans hardly struggling because her body is blocked by the enormous acceleration experienced. Shining Star (シャイニング スターShainingu Sutā): Is group attack, which appears on episode 31. The group practices a great combine attack with their constellation powers to defeating enemies. Etymology Juliet (ジュリエット) – Meaning "youthful" from French diminutive of Julia, but it’s “Giulietta” in Italian language, this name is the origin of the famous tragedy of Romeo and Juliet, created by William Shakespeare.. Capulet (キャピュレット) – from in the Shakespearean the meaning of the name Capulet is: The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet' Juliet's Father, head of the Capulet house, at variance with the Montagues. Cure Draco– Draco meaning “Dragon” in Latin and Greek language, which also represents the constellation of the Dragon. Songs: Juliet's voice actor, Mizusawa Fumie, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Mizuki Nana, who voices Akashiya Moka, Noto Mamiko, who voices Esther Blanchett, Nishimura Chinami who voices Rosette Christopher, and Toyoguchi Megumi who voices Meg. Singles: Dragon of Capulet. Soaring Love. Duets: Shining Star (Along with Mizuki Nana, Nishimura Chinami, Noto Mamiko, and Toyoguchi Megumi). Strong Hearts (Along with Nishimura Chinami). Ace Dragon (Along with Kugimiya Rie) Trivia: ・Juliet have similitude with Kyoko Sakura of Puella Magi Madoka Magica: ・Both have red color theme. ・Both was gluttons. ・Their favorite snack is Pocky. ・Both doesn't like people wasting food. ・Both are skilled at Video Games. ・Their families died, although Juliet had a cousin who is still alive. ・Both lives in a Cathedral / Castle. ・Kyoko's family dies from a group suicide by her father. While her friends’ dies from a suicide by one of her friends. ・Coincidentally, Juliet is similar of Dragon Shiryu: ・Both represent the Dragon constellation. ・Both had lose their eyes during death battle. ・Both had dragon tattoos, but she the tattoo is on Juliet’s chest. ・She is the only to become a Precure during childhood. ・Her Cure outfit is very similar of Kyoko Sakura and Dragon Shiryu with a dragon armor. ・ She’s had the same dragon eyes with golden color and abilities with Shin-Ah from Akatsuki no Yona. ・ Along with Meg, she is the only one that had not received her PreCloth from Regina, but herself. ・ Juliet is the first to not being very good at sewing. ・ Juliet is the first to be skilled in Video Games. ・ Juliet is the sixth Cure to control fire, the firsts are Natsuki Rin, Hino Akane, Madoka Aguri, Akagi Towa, and Meg. ・ She had the same Seiyuu with Kurumi Erika/ Cure Marine=Mizusawa Fumie. ・ In English dub, she’s nicknamed “Master Juliet” by Aguri Madoka. ・ She had the same English voice actor Brina Palencia, with Kurumu Kuruno of Rosario + Vampire, Holo from Spice and Wolf, and Yin of Darker Than Black. ・ Her Zodiac Sign was revealed in episode 23 is Capricorn, her birthday is possibly in Winter season between December or January. ・ She is the first Precure who hates her own Cure-power as a curse, the second is Arika Yumemiya. ・ Juliet is the only Gonzo☆Cure where her eyes changes drastically when she transform into a Precure, however, when Moka turns into Precure her hair color and eyes have changed. ・ She is the Precure to be of royal descent (although Shiny Luminous is technically a queen, she is not an official Pretty Cure), succeeded Cure Muse, Cure Ace, Cure Lotus, Cure Lobo, and Cure Princess. ・ In English dub, Juliet speak in a Italian dialect, because she is of Italian origin. ・ Like Twilight / Akagi Towa from Go! Princess Pretty Cure, Juliet appears in episode 13 as an antagonist, then joined the Precures in episode 22. Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!